


State of Mind

by ellevetica



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevetica/pseuds/ellevetica
Summary: A series of connected one shots / stories portraying an A/U dom Zac Hanson & OFC. Probably missed some tags. Nothing is NON CON because that’s not okay. Gets a bit rough but it’s all safe. Enjoy but read at own risk. Don’t leave me shit in the comments if you are offended because I warned you.





	1. Chapter 1

His Orders

Her shiny black cellphone went off from deep within her pocket, the vibration buzzing and signalling that she had a new message. And she'd been expecting one. From him. Flipping the phone open, her stomach bustled with the flutter of nervous butterflies. She'd been expecting her first order from him and here it was. She squinted a little as she read the text illuminated on the screen.

I want you to shave. Everything. Or else.

Licking her lips once, she glanced around, nervously as though someone had been peering over her shoulder and reading the dirty text message. And even though not a single soul had seen, she did feel dirty, and she liked it. Walking through the winding, twisting corridors, she imagined that every single person was watching her, their eyes heavy on her body as she slunk out of the building and waited at the bus stop for the next bus that would take her home. Home so that she could complete her task, her order, from him.

Running the bath water hot, she added some bubble bath and watched as a frothy mountain of white gathered on the surface of the water. Closing the door, she began to strip her clothes away until she was naked, leaving the garments in a tidy mountain on the floor. Opening the cupboard drawer, she retrieved her item of choice, her pink razor. With a cannister of shaving cream in hand, she dipped a toe into the hot water before sinking in, relishing the feeling of the heat wrapping around her in a wet blanket. Closing her eyes, she set the shaving cream and razor down on the ledge of the tub as she sunk deeply into the water and leaned back against the tub. The water lapped at her body in warm waves, bubbles washing up over her body and melting away. After several moments, she set to work.

She concentrated deftly on angling the razor just so to cut every single hair that she could see between her legs. When she was finished, she felt rather tingly down there, but not in a bad way. She wasn't used to being so.. bare. But she certainly wasn't about to object, especially not to him. She shaved the usual places next, her legs and underneath of her arms, and then she drained the tub, watching as the water swirled downward in a little twister and disapeared for good. Standing up, she closed the shower curtain and turned the water back on, as a shower this time. Rinsing her body clean of every last ounce of shaving cream, she washed her skin with her cotton-candy scented body wash. She washed her hair next and then turned off the water and stepped out. She was ready to see him tonight. Would she be good enough?

“Zac” She smiled, when he opened the door of his apartment and let her inside.

“What did you just call me?” His voice was gruff, a little husky, the sheer tone of it sent a shiver down her spine and a heat between her legs.

“I'm sorry, sir.” She repeated, mentally scolding herself for slipping.

Zac just nodded. “Did you complete my task, little one?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir. Of course.”

Zac nodded again. “Alright then, we shall see. Go to the bathroom and remove all of your clothes, and then meet me in my bedroom.”

And then he was gone, his form disapearing into his bedroom and the door closed with a soft thud. Padding across the hardwood floor, she felt the coldness of the wood beneath her feet and she shivered again. Closing herself in the bathroom, she shed herself of her clothes as quickly as she could. Tempted to take her time out of sheer nerves, she decided against it, knowing that he would not be pleased with tardyness. The air felt especially cold against her bare skin as she stepped out, and at once her nipples were hardened against her flesh. Walking to the bedroom, she put her arms across her chest, feeling a little shy. She knocked on the door and waited.

“My my.” Zac said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips but ceasing to turn into more.

She wasn't sure if she should smile, or not.

“Don't cover yourself. Get on the bed.” Zac stepped away from the doorway and she let herself inside.

The door closed behind her and her heart began to pound in her chest. Slipping onto the bed, she sat upright, unsure of what else to do.

“Lay on your back, spread your legs. I'm going to make sure you completed your task as I wanted you to.”

Closing her eyes as her head hit the pillow, she spread her legs and listened to the sound of her heart slamming in her ears. She took deep, even breaths as his weight sank against the bed. He settled between her legs and the immediate feel of his fingers against her soft, hairless folds made her jump a little bit against the bedspread.

“Hm.” Zac commented as he used his fingers to spread her lips apart and she could feel his eyes on her. “Looks okay.”

She let out a sigh of relief. “Roll over.”

Her heart began to slam even harder and her blood boiled. She definitely did not shave back there, nor did she even consider it. Was there hair there? The fact that she hadn't considered it, terrified her. She knew better than to hesitate though, and flipped herself over on her stomach. Biting her lip, she felt his hands against her ass cheeks. His fingers spread them carefully, gently, he'd never be rough to her unless she'd been naughty...

She heard him suck in a breath.

“I thought I told you to shave everywhere?” His voice was gruff, hoarse, thick and husky.

It terrified her. Her blood drained from her face and the temperature rose. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“This will not go un-punished.”


	2. State of Mind - 2

Punishment

“Over my knee” His voice took on an even heavier tone than before, but she couldn't decide if it was angry or not.

A ripple of nervousness, tinted with excitement nipped at her stomach as she obeyed his orders, sliding her body onto his lap, stomach first. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he shimmied back only slightly when she lay across him.

“You know what you did wrong, right?” He asked from above her, his finger tracing a line down her back, following the curve of her spine.

She nodded.

“Tell me.”

“I... Um, I didn't shave everything... that I was supposed to.” Farrah felt her cheeks fill with blood, becoming the colour of shame. Her face was downward though, her eyes on the floor, he couldn't see the embarassment but she was sure that he could hear it in her words.

“That's correct. I'm going to spank you... and then I'm going to finish the task for you. And then I'll decide if you've learnt your lesson or not.” He told her, his finger stopping at the small of her back and then falling away.

Did he mean he was going to shave her himself ? Her stomach fluttered with a nervous anticipation and she took a deep breath. “Okay” She managed to squeak.

“This may hurt a little..”

She felt his body shift as he raised his hand and then brought it down quickly against her backside. She jumped a little bit as the stinging pain bit through her and she closed her eyes. Running her tongue across her dry lips, she prepared herself for the next one. And it came, as hard as the last one. And then another. She winced, biting her lip, knowing that he would not like it if she let out a mewl of pain. Another slap. Her skin was burning and the stinging was growing less and less obvious, turning into an ache instead. One, two, three more slaps it was until she let out a tiny cry. Her eyes snapping open and then closing again as she realized her mistake.  
“Did I tell you that you were allowed to speak, little one?” Zac's voice came from above her, holding a bitter tone.

“No. I'm s-sorry, sir.” She bit down on the inside of her mouth, feeling a wave of shame rolling through her body.

“Huh. Well I expect not to hear another sound. You deserve this punishment, little one, and you will take it without protest.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied, nodding her head slightly.

His hand came down against her again, this time with more force than before, as though he was re-inforcing the statements he had just made. She could feel the heat creeping through her skin and she could only imagine the colour of red that the flesh had become. The sound of another slap against her skin rang out through the room as the pain flowed through her. A few more, and she was beginning to feel numb, the slaps now feeling just like small pinches against the ache that had taken over.

“That will be enough.” Zac announced.

Farrah stayed still, unsure of what to do. Whether to move or to stay still on his lap. She waited for further direction.

“I'll be right back, lay on your stomach on the bed so that you're ready when I come back.”

Whisking herself off of his lap, she moved away as he walked towards the bathroom. Glancing quickly in the full length mirror that hung on the wall, she cast her eyes downwards towards her rear and stared at the impressive red marks that covered her hind end. Hearing the door knob of the attached bathroom door turn, she hurried to the bed and lay herself down. Looking over at Zac as he walked in, he raised a brow but said nothing. In his hands was a can of shaving cream and a razor, as well as a wet cloth. Her stomach fluttered nervously as he approached and the familar, hot blushy feeling of shame rose through her body.

He said nothing as he sat down on the bed and wet the razor with the cloth. Burying her face in a pillow, she felt his fingers on her back, creeping downward.

“This will teach you to be more thorough, more attentive...” Zac announced as his slightly cold fingers approached her rear.

She nodded a little before she spoke. “Yes, sir.”

She trembled slightly as his fingers spread her cheeks apart, exposing herself to him. She felt her body burn as she blushed, and the heavy, nauseating feeling of shame tugged at her senses. Sucking in a shaking breath, she mentally told herself that she could do this, she'd be fine, and that in the future, she'd be much more careful.

She felt something cold and firm between her cheeks and she jumped a little bit. A hand on the small of her back pressed her down against the bed, holding her still.

“Be still.” He told her.  
She felt coldness against her entrance and tried to jump again but was met with his hand pressing her down again. She supressed a tiny moan and squirmed a little bit. Farrah recognized the substance as shaving cream, he'd put it directly on her, and she couldn't deny that it felt a little good against the sensitive area. As she trembled, he pulled the can away from her body. The bed shifted, and she knew instinctively that he'd picked up the razor that he was going to shave her with.

“Relax” Zac told her, his voice soft, but still holding it's deep tone.

She knew that it was a tone not to mess with, not to press his patience with her. He spead her cheeks wider, and she pushed away the feelings of shyness, it wasn't going to do her any good. The blades brushed over her skin, quick and easily, scraping away the shaving cream and hair in their wake. Her heart slammed, body trembling a little bit. Zac moved the razor away from her and she glanced backwards to see him wiping it off. Turning her face back to the pillow when their eyes met, she jumped slightly when he touched her again, spreading her cheeks with a little more strength than before.

“I said, relax.” His voice was a low growl, emulating from deep within his throat.

Biting down on her lip, her fingers grasped at the sheets, crumpling the fabric beneath her touch as he continued to shave the hair away, cutting each and every hair with several more strokes. She felt rather bare when he was done and gripped the sheets tighter when she felt the wet, coldness of the cloth wiping away the stray bits of shaving cream that remained on her skin.

“That's better.” Zac told her, patting the small of her back once, and then her behind before moving away from her.

With red cheeks, she sat up and looked at him. “Thank you.” She told him quietly, her eyes dropping away from his.

Zac nodded. “Next time I give you an order, you'll be more careful to follow through with it, won't you?”

“Yes, sir. Of course.” She told him, her eyes locking on his as she spoke each word.

“Good. I don't expect to need to punish you like this often, but trust me, I'm not afraid to teach you a lesson when needed..” He told her, his voice soft but tone serious. The words held truth and strength to them. She knew he was dead serious.

“Of course, sir.”

“That will be all for today, then. You can be on your way.”


	3. State of Mind - 3

A Gift

She was putting the groceries away when she heard her cellphone buzzing on the kitchen table in the dining room, where she’d left it next to her purse. Walking over, she flipped open the screen to read the new message she had from him.  
“I’ll be over at seven o’clock sharp to deliver something. Await further instruction.”  
Her heart slammed in her chest and excitement rose within her chest, spreading across her body and downwards between her legs where she felt a buzz of electricity nipping at her senses already. Squirming a little bit, she knew that she was already growing moist between her legs and she could hardly wait until she’d see him later. She had no idea what he’d be delivering or what this was all about. She loved the thrill and the suspense…

Seven o’clock rolled around, and two minutes after the hour, the doorbell rang and she walked slowly, as to not look over eager to open the door. Standing in a black halter top and a pair of dark jeans, she greeted him with a smile.  
“Hello, my little pet.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly as he stepped inside, his hand clutching a pink paper bag.  
Her eyes dropped at once to the bag, noting the crinkly tissue paper that lined the contents and obstructed her view of whatever was contained inside. She stepped back and gave him some room to nudge his shoes off onto the mat.  
“Let’s go to your room.” He said simply, looking down the hall to the door which he knew was hers.  
Heart in her throat and slamming nervously, she guided him to the bedroom. She was dying to know what was in the bag, and what exactly he had in mind for her. She also hoped that she’d be able to complete this challenge much more to his satisfaction and avoid punishment… She wanted to please him. The door closed with a hollow click and she watched as he sat down on the bed. Following him over, she sat close to him and nervously ran her tongue across the dry flesh of her lips.  
“So, do you want to see your surprise?” He asked, reaching for the bag and closing his fingers around the handles.  
She nodded.  
Picking up the bag, he removed a box wrapped in white tissue paper. She tried to see through the slightly transparent paper but had no luck.  
“Go ahead and open it.” He told her as he handed her the box.  
Picking and pulling at the paper, she freed the box from it’s confines and stared down at it. It was a pink vibrator. Nothing too fancy, just 6 or 7 inches long, and not too thick. No fancy bells or whistles, and she was feeling slightly unsure of what exactly he wanted her to do with it.

“So?” Zac asked, and she glanced over, her eyes meeting his and taking in the sparkling excitement that showed in his chocolate coloured eyes.  
“Hummm.. um, what did you want me to do with this, sir?” She asked as a faint pink colour overtook her cheeks.  
Zac smiled. “Well, pet. I was going to get to that… but I figured a little slut like you might enjoy something like this. Am I correct?”  
Farrah nodded, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink.  
“So… what you are going to do, is use this… in front of me, and I expect you to cum at least three times.”  
“Three?” Farrah squeaked, hardly believing her ears. She’d never used a vibrator before, and not only was she unsure about how they worked,  
“Yes, three. Is this going to be a problem?” He asked, raising a brow and speaking in a low, deep tone.  
Farrah shook her head, feeling embarrassed and silly.  
“Good. Okay. I’m going to leave you with it tonight… familiarize yourself with it, and be ready to show me your new trick tomorrow afternoon, alright?”  
Farrah nodded. “Yes.”  
“Yes?” Zac asked in a pointed tone.  
“Yes, sir.” Farrah corrected, her cheeks turning pink again.  
Zac nodded. “That’s better. Be at my place for four o’clock tomorrow afternoon, alright?”  
“Of course, sir.”

After Zac had left, Farrah found herself alone with the vibrator and a growing curiosity rising within herself about how the little pink device worked. Closing her door and shutting her curtains, she slowly stripped her clothes away from her body and sat back down on her bed. She wasn’t immediately aroused, so she turned on the TV and placed one of the porno DVD’s she had stashed under her bed in the DVD player. It wasn’t long before the scenes on the tv left her body squirming and her fingers inching towards the device.  
Turning it on, she listened to the slightly offending sound of the buzzing vibration before she brought it between her legs, drawing up and down her lips with the tip very lightly. A shot of pleasure raced through her body and she felt herself moisten considerably. With her heart slamming, she pressed the vibrator between her lips and her hips flew off of the bed in response when the device brushed across her ever-sensitive clit. She shivered and let out a soft moan as hot waves of pleasure lapped over her body. Moving the device in slow circles, she continued to feel her pleasure grow in a hot pool between her legs. She used her fingers to turn the power up and let out a cry when the device brushed across her clit again, this time sending a much more intense wave of pleasure throughout her. Closing her eyes, she slid the toy inside of her and shivered as it filled her. Licking her lips, her breath came in heavy pants as she moved the toy in and out against her body, imagining that Zac was indeed there, and instead of this toy between her legs, it was him. His large cock was filling her over and over in hard, generous strokes that left her satisfied and shivering with pleasure. She imagined that Zac’s lips were against hers, kissing her roughly and passionately as he thrust in and out of her body. Moving the vibrating toy in and out of her, she squirmed and writhed on the bed as she felt her body tensing, pushing her closer and closer to what she knew would be her climax. Rocking her hips backwards, she took the toy deeper and let it brush against her G-Spot, trembling hard as pleasure coursed through her body. Dropping her fingers between her legs, she pushed her lips apart and pressed her thumb against her clitoris, rubbing in quick circles as she continued to thrust the toy in and out of her. She knew she was close, the climax was building like a tension within her, and she flicked her wrist just a little more roughly and pressed her thumb a little harder against her sensitive button and suddenly all at once she came undone. Crying out his name, her body trembled as she came.  
Deep, heavy breaths, she sucked oxygen greedily into her lungs as her body shook from the aftermath of her release. Turning off the vibrator, she removed it from herself and took a deep breath. Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be so difficult. After all, one orgasm had come easily enough…


	4. State of Mind - 4

Part Four – Praise

Her legs trembled slightly as she stood at the door to his apartment, her stomach knotted with nervousness. Inside her pink Guess purse was the equally pink vibrator, her assistant for the afternoon in pleasing master Zac. Pressing her fingertips to the doorbell, she waited as she listened to the muted chime. Footsteps at the door and a pause, she knew he was looking through the peep hole at her and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. The door cracked open and there he stood, no shirt, his lower half covered by a pair of tight jeans. Licking her lips, she turned her eyes up towards his.

“Hi” She smiled shyly.

“Pet” He smiled, opening the door wider and ushering her inside, closing it behind her with the click of the lock.

Slipping off her stiletto style heels, she followed him towards the bedroom.

“You brought it, right?” Zac asked, turning and smiling wickedly at her, his dark chocolate brown eyes smoldering with lust.

Farrah nodded.

“Go ahead and strip… I’ll be right back” Zac smiled once more before exiting the bedroom and leaving her alone inside of it. 

Watching the door close, Farrah quickly shed her tight, baby-pink coloured t-shirt and folded it, setting it on Zac’s dresser. Her jeans and black thong came next, piling them beside the t-shirt. Sitting down on the bed, she waited until the door opened and he returned.

“Mmm, good little pet…” Zac grinned as he entered the room again, a DVD case in hand.

She stared at the DVD case, puzzled. It was obviously a pornography, she could tell from the crudely taken photographs of naked women on the front, but she hadn’t been expecting it.

“Lay down on the bed…. And take out your little friend” Zac smiled as he popped the button on his jeans and then walked over to the DVD player and placed the disc inside.

Farrah’s fingers trembled a little as she retrieved the pink vibrator from her purse and she lay it beside her on the bed. Sitting down, Zac lay down casually beside her and reached for the vibrator, his fingers moving slowly across it’s form.

“So tell me, did you enjoy this?” His grin was wicked, his brown eyes lust filled.

Farrah nodded.

“What?” He asked, his voice taking on a firmness.

“Sorry, Master… Yes, I enjoyed it very much.” She spoke as her cheeks flooded with red.

“Good” Zac smiled. “You’re going to show me just how much you enjoy it…”

Picking up the remote control, Zac turned on the TV, and the pair were greeted by the pornography filling the screen. Farrah took a deep, shaky breath as a blonde girl on the screen dropped to her knees in front of a well-toned, muscled guy and took his enormous cock into her mouth.

“Mmm…. “ Zac mumbled quietly, moving his hand to her thigh and tracing patterns on her sensitive skin.

Trembling slighting as his fingers dipped lower, she closed her eyes as his fingertips crept upwards, nearing her already damp sex.

“Open your eyes” Zac told her, his fingers moving backwards now.

“Yes, sir” Farrah opened her eyes and took another shaky breath as she trembled a little, wishing that his fingers were as close to her pussy as they’d been before. She felt the tension already building in her groin, like a knot that needed to be massaged. Moving her hips a little bit, she hoped that he’d move his fingers closer to her, and perhaps rub some of the tension away, replacing it with pleasure.. but instead he spoke.

“Go ahead and play with it” Zac smiled, moving his face a little bit closer so that his breath hit her sensitive ear.

Tiny kisses covered her jaw line and neck as she picked up the vibrator. She could feel his eyes on her hands as she moved the device close to her sex and turned it on. The offending buzzing filled the room, but her mind was elsewhere. The tip brushed against her folds and her hips leapt from the bed, a tiny moan slipping from her mouth, which was returned with a groan from Zac.

She pressed the tip lightly to her folds, teasing and tracing as she trembled. The pleasure built and the tension began to melt away as she struggled to focus on the television screen, finding it difficult between the toy between her legs, and the way Zac was still carefully kissing her neck, his hot breath covering her sensitive skin.

All of the sudden, his hand covered hers, and he pressed the toy directly to her clit, and her hips jumped high, a loud moan filling the room. Zac growled softly. “Fuck, yes….. that feels better, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, sir..” Her words were shaky and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down slightly as the vibrator buzzed against her clit, sending an overdose of pleasure through her system and leaving her feeling rather on edge.

“Atta girl…” Zac moved his hand away. “Leave it there, though.”

“Oh, god..” Farrah moaned quietly as she rocked her hips against the vibrating device.

She could feel his body squirm next to hers, and she could feel a hardness building behind the crotch of his jeans, pressing against her thigh. She already wished that that hardness could be between her legs, filling her completely as she squirmed in pleasure, instead of the toy that was pressed directly against her clit. She squirmed and writhed on the bed, trying to get comfortable and relax, but finding the toy a little bit too much.

“You can move it, if it really is too much..” Zac told her, his voice sympathetic. “Do what feels good… but I want you to come. Soon.” His lips curled into a smile against her ear before his teeth took the lobe between themselves and bit down.

Feeling a sense of relief, she moved the toy slightly to the side, so that the vibration was less direct, and her body calmed instantly, the tension and over stimulation being replaced by pleasure. Warm pleasure, melting through her limbs and spreading, as she squirmed. She moved the toy in little circles next, feeling her pleasure build even more.

“God, you’re so hot, baby..” Zac told her softly, more soft kisses covering her flesh.

She squirmed some more and closed her eyes as she bit her lip. “Are you close?” He asked, moving his body even more close to hers, his hard-on pressing against her thigh more obviously now.

Farrah nodded.

His hand snaked between her legs again, covering her hand and pressing the vibrator against her clit once more. Turning up the strength one notch, he grinned and she cried out loudly. Moving the vibrator in a little circle, the pleasure rose and rose.

“Cum for me…” Zac told her, his voice thick and husky in her ear.

Turning up the strength one more notch, Farrah felt herself tumble over the edge as the vibrator hummed against her sensitive clit. She writhed and cried out as she came, her body trembling. Zac pushed her hand away and slid the vibrator away, turning it off as she calmed down.

“Good girl…. Very good girl” Zac told her, smiling against her ear once more.

“Two to go”

Once her breathing steadied, Zac turned the toy back on and brought it close to her again. The second it touched her lips, her hips jumped from the bed and she cried out, her face contorted with a bit of pain. It was too sensitive. It hurt a bit.

“Don’t worry, baby…. I know it’s too sensitive” Zac told her, a smile against her skin and she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

“Instead…” He pushed the toy closer to her.

She held her breath as she waited for his next words. Instead of hearing words though, she felt him push the toy into her, all at once. She cried out, but this time with pleasure, moaning at the sense of being filled. He writhed himself on the bed next to her and his voice sounded strained as he spoke again. “You’re… going to fuck yourself with it.”

Moving away from her slightly, she heard his zipper being pulled down and glanced sideways to see him cast his jeans aside. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she pulled the toy from her body slowly, before pushing it back in. The bed shifted as he laid down beside her again, his hard crotch pressed against her thigh as he settled close to her.

“Atta girl…. Fuck yourself with it” Zac told her, his eyes between her legs as his breath rested on her ear.

She moved the toy in and out of her, the friction causing pleasure to seep through her limbs once more. Building slowly as she moved the toy at an easy pace.

“Faster” Zac growled softly in her ear.

Taking a deep breath, she moved the toy faster, as he’d commanded. She heard him groan next to her.

“Imagine it’s my cock… is that what you’re thinking about, dirty girl?” Zac’s voice dripped with absolute lust as he pushed his body closer and laid a few more kisses to her neck.

“Uh huh” Farrah mumbled. “Sir”

Zac smiled. “Good… and it feels good?”

“Yes, sir… very good..” Shaky words that were shy of breath.

Moving her eyes back to the television, she watched now as the girl on the screen was getting fingered. Licking her lips, she moved the toy a little faster, rocking her hips with the same tempo to match the thrusts. The friction was delicious and the pleasure was building fast. Just then, on the screen, the guy that was fingering the blonde, moved away and came between her legs, placing his face against her pussy and running his tongue across her folds.

“Oh, fuck” Farrah hissed as she felt herself wetten further at the explicit scene on the screen. She loved to be eaten out, it was probably her favourite thing. Watching it alone was pushing her close to the edge.

“Oh?” Zac spoke, his voice curious. “You like that?”

Farrah nodded. Zac smiled.

Watching as the guys tongue moved across her folds and circled her clit, the tension in her groin grew and she knew that once again she was close. Adjusting the strength of the vibration, she fucked herself even harder, angling it now so that It brushed her G-spot. It didn’t take more than three more strokes until she came hard, her wetness covering her fingers as she trembled. Zac covered her neck in kisses, groaning and squirming as his hard cock pressed against her leg.

Slipping the vibrator from her body, she closed her eyes and trembled. Zac shivered as well as he kissed her neck and pressed himself against her leg, shifting his hips just barely so that he could relieve some of the tension in his own groin. She wondered how he was managing to NOT touch himself, how he could have such self-control. She wished that some of the control would slip…

“Now what, pet…. One more…”

She opened her eyes lazily and watched the screen as the girl squirmed with pleasure.

“I….”

“What?” Zac asked, sitting up, his dark eyes meeting hers.

“I’ll try”

“No. You will.” He corrected her, his brown eyes almost black with lust and his voice heavy and thick.

Licking her lips, she nodded. Her body was exhausted and her clit was still wound up, hyper-sensitive. She knew that coming once more would not be an easy task. She glanced at the screen again, wishing that she was the girl being eaten out. Turning the vibration down several notches, she brought the tip between her legs and lazily traced it across her folds, testing the sensitivity. She shivered and closed her eyes, biting her lip. It felt good but it was also extremely sensitive and she yearned for the soft touch of fingers or a tongue instead.

“That’s it..” Zac settled back down next to her, this time his hand moving downwards to his crotch, rubbing himself lazily through the material of his boxers as he watched her move the toy between her legs.

Glancing over at Zac, Farrah groaned a little as she saw his hand moving against the material of his boxers. She could see the outline of his thick cock beneath the fabric as he rubbed it. Turning her attention back to herself, she moved the toy slowly against herself, wincing each time it came too close to her sensitive clit. 

“What’s wrong?” Zac asked, his voice heavy, though not angry sounding.

“It’s… sensitive.” Farrah spoke, her cheeks flooding a red colour of shame.

“I want you to come one more time…” He told her in a soft tone, though the words were firm.

“I know… I’m trying…” Farrah told him.

Moving the vibrator away from her clit, she circled the area around it, and found that it felt much better to have indirect stimulation. She squirmed against the bed as she grew even wetter still. As she squirmed, she felt Zac’s hand on her thigh, his fingers inching between her legs.

“Want me to help?” He offered, his voice deep and husky against her ear.

She nodded.

She felt his hand push the vibrator away, turning it off as he took it from her.

“I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, you know… your orders were to get yourself off..” He told her as he moved his fingers closer to her lips. She trembled as the tips brushed against her opening, feeling the wetness that had gathered there.

“I know, sir.” Farrah told him, closing her eyes and speaking quietly, feeling a little bit guilty.

“But” He told her, moving his fingers to her lips again and pushing between them gently, finding her clit and pressing against it softly. She squirmed. “You’ve been such a good girl, that you deserve a treat…”

Farrah smiled a little bit and moaned as his fingers gently played her clit, circling in slow circles and barely applying pressure. The pleasure began to grow, melting and spreading, soft and welcoming, the hyper sensitivity seemed to be gone, eased by Zac’s gentle touch.

“How does that feel?” He asked as his thumb pressed ever-so-gently to her clit and his fingers slipped lower, closer to her hole.

“So good…” Farrah moaned softly as his fingers moved against her slowly.

He slid two fingers into her suddenly, quick, but gently. Withdrawing them, she watched, curiously as he brought them to his mouth and tasted them.

“Mmm….. You taste so good…”

Within seconds, he was between her legs, and her heart slammed in her chest. This was exactly what she’d been hoping for, but now she was feeling a little nervous. Spreading her legs, he tossed her ankles on his shoulders, exposing her completely to him. Feeling slightly self conscious about being on display, she closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. The feel of his hot, wet tongue moving gently against her folds sent the tension and nervousness running, to be replaced with pleasure. She moaned and squirmed as he lapped at her folds, moving his tongue carefully, and gently.

“Oh, god, Zac…” She moaned, forgetting to use the word Sir, but thankfully, he didn’t correct her. He was too focused on the task at hand. Slipping his tongue between her folds, he carefully circled her clit and she cried out with pleasure. She knew that she wasn’t going to last long, but that was okay, because she also felt the lingering sense of exhaustion in her body. His tongue continued to circle her clit, the pointed tip pressing to it occasionally, teasing it with short strokes. His fingers slipped upwards again and slid inside of her, filling her with two fingers as he moved his tongue against her.

“Feel good?” He asked, his voice vibrating against her folds and she squirmed.

“Yes, so good… sir” She spoke in an airy tone.

He returned to the task with new vigor, his tongue moving it faster, though still gently. The pleasure built and rose within her, and she knew she was close. As though he sensed it, be it from her rocking hips or trembling limbs, Zac moved his tongue closer to her clit and circled it once, twice before sucking it into his mouth.

“OH!” She cried out loudly, hot pleasure flooding her at once as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Zac glanced his dark eyes up to her before sucking her clit into his mouth once more and pressing his tongue against the swollen nub. She jumped and cried out, and when he did it once more, she came undone. Crying out and moaning loudly, her hips rocked as pleasure raced through her, shooting and soaring as colours moved behind her closed eyelids. Whimpering and shaking, she squirmed and he moved away from her, wrapping his arms around her loosely and kissing her cheek gently.

“You’re such a good girl, Farrah…”

She smiled lazily, feeling elated at his words of praise. She’d pleased him.


	5. State of Mind - 5

My cellphone buzzed me out of my peaceful slumber, and I reached over for it, feeling my heart race a little as I read the name on the front of the screen. It was a message from Zac. I hadn't heard from him for about a week, so the thought of perhaps seeing him, made my body warm and excited. Flipping open my phone, I scanned the words carefully.

Meet me at Aren't We Naughty downtown at noon. 

He was referring to the stag shop that was across from the bus terminal downtown, I'd been there before and knew exactly what it was. It surprised me a little though, because I didn't know what he was after at the stag shop, he'd just recently given me a new vibrator after all. I quickly typed him a reply before sliding my legs over the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Stripping my clothes off one by one, I calculated the time I had to get ready in my head. Fortunately, I had plenty of time to shower, but would need to get dressed and do my hair quickly. I wanted to be sure I was nice and clean for Zac though, so the shower was by far, my first priority. Turning on the water, I waited until it was as warm as I liked before climbing into the spray of it. 

Fumbling a little through the foggy haze of the steam, I found my strawberry body wash. I remembered that Zac had told me that strawberry was his favourite scent on a woman. That day, I'd bought a bottle of body wash and a bottle of lotion at The Body Shop. Pouring the thick red soap into my loofah, I lathered up and spread the sweet smelling bubbles across my body. When I was finished washing everywhere, I shampooed and conditioned my hair.

Stepping out, I wrapped a thick maroon towel around my body and reached for a second one for my hair. Drying my hair as I went, I headed back to my room where I picked through my closet for something to wear, leaving the dark blue skinny jeans and frilly cream tank top on my bed. Back in the bathroom, I toweled my long hair and then reached for my tooth brush. I blow dried my hair next, applying some product to leave it in wavy tousels loose around my shoulders. I applied some light make up, and then glancing at the clock, realized I needed to hurry up and headed back to my bedroom to get dressed.

I selected a black thong from my underwear drawer, along with a matching black bra. I'd later find out that the thong had been useless. Pulling my jeans up over my long, slender legs, I glanced in the mirror for a moment and then reached for my bra. Closing the clasps, I adjusted the straps and then pulled my top on. Straightening my top a little bit and running my fingers through my hair, I had decided I was about as ready as I was going to get.

Outside, I waited at the bus stop. I would have taken my car, but Zac liked to be the only driver when we were out together. It was easy enough to catch one of the busses downtown though, as they ran quite frequently. Moments later, when one pulled up, I boarded, paid my fare and sat down at the back, I was on my way.

The sex store was thankfully empty, with just Zac's car and one other in the parking lot. I could see that he wasn't inside of it, so I let myself in, blushing when the cashier looked over at me because the door jingled as I stepped in. Zac turned also, a smile creeping across his lips as he glanced away from the display of boxes he was looking at, and rested his eyes on me. I blushed as I watched his eyes sweep up and down my body, clearly checking me out. One thing that I adored about being in this … relationship, if you will, with him was the fact that he would openly check me out and adore me in public, even whilst keeping his dominant role on track. 

“Hey, pet” Zac whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and then kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him and then glanced at the wall of boxes he was looking at . Remote controlled vibrating underwear. My stomach rolled nervously as I scanned the various packages. Was he serious? I licked my lips and glanced around and then back at him.

“So, what are you looking at?” I asked, rocking a little bit on my strappy sandals.

“Well” He whispered, leaning close and glancing over at the cashier, who was distracted doing something on the computer. “You were such a good girl last time, and you liked that vibrator so much... that I thought I'd get you a little... reward.”

I swallowed. “Oh.”

“Is that all you have to say?” He raised a brow.

I blushed, feeling bad for a moment. “I'm sorry, sir.” I glanced around as my heart raced. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He smiled. “Now... you can pick out any pair you want, since you're the one wearing them.”

I scanned the boxes, and picked the first one that wasn't a thong, deciding that it would probably be a little bit more comfortable. Opening the box, I checked to make sure that it was indeed the right size and that it looked like it would fit. I could feel Zac's eager eyes watching me as I looked over the item and then put it quickly back in the box and offered it to him.

“This is the one?” He smiled, eyes sparkling as I blushed.

I nodded.

Walking up to the cash, I was unable to look into the face of the cashier as she scanned the item through. I felt more nervous with Zac for some reason, even though I'd been in one of these shops with my girlfriends before. After Zac had paid, she handed him the bag, and then Zac cleared his throat.

“Sorry mam, but, is there a bathroom that we could use?”

My heart sped up and I glanced at him quickly, what was he talking about? Did he need to go pee? There was a tone in his voice that made me skeptical of his intents.

“Um, sure.” She smiled but hesitated. “Right this way.”

She lead us over and then walked back to the cash and I stared at Zac. He handed me the bag. “Go on, go change into it.” He smiled.

The cashier looked over and I blushed furiously. “Seriously? Here?”

Zac stared blankly back at me and then shrugged. “Why not?” He was keeping his cool much more easily than I was.

“Does it even have batteries?” I asked, glancing at the box.

Zac pulled out a pack of batteries he'd purchased at the cash and then pushed me gently towards the door. “Go on.” He whispered into my ear. “Be a good girl.”

Stumbling and positively embarassed, I gave in and let him push me into the door. He waited outside as I locked the door and immediately stripped my jeans off. Glancing at the panties I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to fake it, I just prayed that he was going to wait until he got home to try out his remote control. Somehow, I doubted that. So Instead, I wished the panties to be fairly silent.

Slipping them on, they were surprisingly comfortable. I heard my phone buzz from inside my pocket and reached for it, standing in just the underwear. It was a message from Zac. Confused, I opened the phone.

I want to test the remote. See how far it reaches. Are you wearing them?

I quickly typed back that I was. He responded in moments.

Good. Are the batteries in?

I told them that they were, having put them in before I put them on.

Get ready.

Taking a deep breath, I waited for a few moments and then naerly jumped out of my skin when I felt the distinct little buzz against my most sensitive of areas. It was stronger than I expected and my legs felt jelly like as pleasure raced through my limbs quite rapidly.

I texted him a quick reply that they worked and then hastily grabbed my jeans and pulled them up. Adjusting my hair, I hope I looked normal as I exited the bathroom.

Bzzz.

I jumped and nearly tripped as the panties went off again while Zac stared out the window non chalantly. My cheeks burned regardless as I raced towards him.

“Ready to go?” He asked innocently as his eyes scanned my flushed face, satisfaction obvious in his eyes and in the creases of his smile.

I nodded and we headed for the door, Zac thanking the cashier with a wink much to my horror as we stepped out. Walking towards the car, my pace was brisk and again, I jumped as I felt the panties buzz.

“Loosen up, babydoll.” He whispered to me, placing his hand on the small of my back and pressing one of his buttons another time, this time a lighter vibration tickling me.

Smiling at him, I took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder.”

“Wanna see a movie?” Zac asked as we cruised through the downtown street.

“What kind of a movie?” I asked, wondering if he was planning to take me to the seedy adult cinema.

“A normal one. Brides Maids just came out.” He shrugged innocently.

“That will be packed.” I reminded him.

“Good point. Let's go see whatever seems dead.” He grinned.

We pulled into the theater parking lot, and as I was reaching for the door after we parked, I felt another buzz just as my leg spread as I stpeped out out of the car. Groaning, I looked back at him and he smirked. My body was all on edge, hints of teasing pleasure here and there as he'd press the button at random throughout the next fifteen minutes while we bought our tickets (For some kids movie with a lizard.) and Zac bought a soda. When asked if I wanted anything, I shook my head. I wouldn't be able to focus on eating, after all.

Thankfully, the cinema was deserted. There were two people at the front, one in the middle, and the back was empty. So of course, Zac picked the middle. Two rows up from the nearest person, but still. As we settled down, I felt the first buzz in my underwear and glanced around anxiously. No one had heard it. My body felt warm and warmer as I sat through the opening credits, with my underwear buzzing from time to time.

I jumped when I felt his lips against my neck. “Come on, pet. Are you enjoying this?”

Bzzzzzz.

“Yes.” I whispered as quietly as I could.

Bzzzzzz.

“What was that, baby? I didn't hear you.” He whispered.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

I whimpered softly as my eyelids fluttered close and my body tensed, resisting against the vibratiion. Zac's lips covered my neck in kisses that I prayed no one would turn around and fall witness to. I trembled as he hit the button over and over, in sequence, as the vibrations buzzed against my clit, sending warm waves of pleasure through me in rolls. It was becoming hotter and hotter, harder to breathe and my panties were now soaked as it continued to buzz from within my jeans.

“How're you feeling now, baby?” Zac whispered before taking a soft bite of my neck and turning the vibration up another notch still.

As the strength increased, my hips rolled, pressing forward and grinding against the buzzing little device as Zac wrapped an arm around me to hold me a little more steady as my body trembled. 

“That's it, that's it” He urged against my ear, whispering as his hot breath tickled my skin and my body trembled and rolled forward, seeking more and more from the little buzzing capsule inside the panties.

“Zac” I whimpered, feeling so close to the edge that I could scream.

“Calm down, just relax, let it happen” He whispered, trying to urge me to relax.

I sucked in a few deep breaths and Zac adjusted the remote to a lower setting and I was able to relax a little and return to a comfortable amount of pleasure. He changed the method to pulse however, and my body was once again rolling forward, close to the edge, but without the panic hyper tension of over stimulation that I had been feeling before.

“Are you gonna cum for me, Farrah?” Zac asked, the mention of my real name causing me to moan softly and tremble against him.

“Good girl” He whispered, turning it up.”Is that okay?”

I nodded, the stronger sensation just pushing me closer and closer to the edge as I trembled. 

“How about now?” The pulse speeded up but the vibration remained the same and I closed my eyes and trembled even more as I pressed against it.

“Ungh, good girl.” He whispered, his voice on the edge of breaking itself. “Come for me.”

Groaning, I wriggled and writhed, pressing myself closer as the warm pleasure seeped through me, but I seeked just a little more. 

“Turn it up a bit' I mumbled.

“That's my girl” He grinned and bit my neck as he pushed the little control wheel forward a bit more. “Come for me now.”

I rolled my hips forward once more and the pleasure came in one strong jolt, leaving me trembling and buryinmg my face in Zac's shoulder as he held me and rubbed my back until I cauight my breath. Sitting up, breathless, he smiled and reached forward to fix my messy, touseled hair.

“Say we get out of here?” He asked. 

I nodded, licking my lips. He stood up first, and I tried to come after, but my legs were shaky and I fell forward.

“Whoa” Zac said quiickly, reaching out and putting an arm around me to steady me. 

Instead of removing his arm however once I was righted, he kept it around me as we left the theater together, and I wasn't regretting the purchase of those panties at all anymore.


	6. State of Mind - 6

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting when I answered his phone call earlier in the day. Then again, with Zac, I never knew what to expect. And when I thought I had predicted what was coming, he surprised me. It was a relationship (if you could call it that) filled with excitement and thrill. I loved every single second of it, and I trusted him, despite the ways he always managed to catch me off guard. Glancing in my rear view mirror, I examined my make up one last time. My mascara and eyeliner were perfect, my eyeshadow painting my eyes with a smokey colour, making the blue colour pop out against the contrasting grey. I applied a quick layer of strawberry lip balm and then gathered up my purse and opened up the door of my car.

He met me at the front door of the apartment, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt that hugged him quite nicely. His hair was messy and ruffled and he smelled like fresh soap and a light spritz of his Calvin Klein cologne. He gave me a small smile but was otherwise silent, wrapping his large, thick fingers around my own, he pulled me towards the elevator. We stepped inside, and I watched as he reached forward and pressed the button for the top floor. Huh. I didn't remember that one being his. I didn't dare say anything though, and instead leaned back against one of the cool metal bars inside of the elevator, against the wall. As the doors closed and the bell chimed, I watched as he turned towards me, his brown eyes dark as he stepped closer.

“Ready for some fun?” He whispered, leaning close and letting his lips graze over mine quickly, teasingly.

My heart pounded fast in my chest and I leaned forward, pressing my mouth against his. His lips moved slowly, almost tenderly against mine for a moment while his hands skimmed up my sides. The elevator dinged again and Zac turned and mashed the button for his own floor – the seventh. We rode back down, the heat in my body swirling and festering around my center. I squirmed, letting my eyes rake his body up and down and felt my desire for him grow that much more. The walk to his apartment was torture, with his hand just as warm against mine as my entire body felt. Once the door was closed, he pulled me to the bedroom and closed the door behind us.

“Do you want a drink or anything.. before we, begin?” He asked, his tone rather matter of fact.

I shook my head. “What did you have in mind for today?” I asked softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed and peering up at him.

His lips curled slowly into the shape of a smile. “Wouldn't you like to know... if you're ready to start, strip down.”

“Everything?” I asked, already reaching for the strap of my black camisole.

He nodded. Quickly, as gracefully as I could manage, I peeled my clothes away and felt my skin blush a ruddy shade as I felt the weight of his eyes trailing up and down across my exposed body.

“Good girl.” Zac said quietly, admiring my body as I peeled the last garment, my black thong, away from my skin. “Now get on your knees, facing the headboard.”

I sucked in a quick breath, that hadn't quite been what I was expecting, so soon, so unexpected. “What are we doing?”

“You're not listening to me...” His tone was more firm now.

Stomach fluttering with an anxious rush of butterflies, I eased myself onto my knees, my head bowed as my hair covered my face, shielding my view as the bed shifted behind me, beneath me. He was on his knees and he leaned over me, taking my wrist in his hand as he carefully wrapped a piece of red silk around my skin and then fastened it carefully to the bed post.

He was tying me up.

As he reached for my other wrist, he pressed his lips close to my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my sensitive skin. “Are you going to be a good girl?”

I sucked in a breath as he fastened the second tie to the bed post, securing me in place. “Yes sir.” I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling a tremble run it's course through my body as he pressed his lips against the back of my shoulder.

His kisses trailed downwards, and I kept my eyes closed, breathing even as I felt his lips cover every patch of exposed skin on my back. His hands roamed over the backs of my thighs, up over the swell of my bottom. His lips were brushing up and down my neck as I felt his fingers slip between the crack of my ass. I sucked in a breath as his finger tips brushed very gently across the sensitive skin there. What was he doing. “Zac...”

“Did I tell you you could speak?” His tone caught me off guard and I felt my throat tighten a little. I wasn't afraid of him, but as my heart pounded, it was undeniable that he had my senses racing.

I shook my head. “No, sir.”

“Perhaps I should just blindfold you...” He mused, taking a soft bite of my neck as he brushed his fingers across my sensitive skin again, feeling, but not seeking entrance against the puckered little rosebud.

When I didn't answer, he responded by getting up, and walking across the room. I watched him fish enough piece of silk from his drawer and he returned to the bed.

“Now” He said softly, tucking my hair behind my ears gently. “This should make things a little more interesting...”

My world was plunged into darkness as he spread the silk across my face, covering my eyes. He tied it in a knot at the back of my head, not too tight, but certainly tight enough to avoid the risk of it slipping off. My senses felt heightened, suddenly unaware of where he was and what he was about to do. I could feel his soft lips, covering my back in kisses while his hands slid from the backs of my thighs to the front, and upwards. I jumped a little against him as his fingers slid up over my navel, towards my breasts. I sucked in a breath and groaned quietly as his fingers took my nipples between their tips and tugged.

“You like that?” He whispered, pressing his body close against mine from behind as he leaned over and fondled my nipples roughly between his finger tips. I groaned and squirmed, nodding.

“I said, do you like that?” He repeated, clearly unsatisfied with my nod.

I swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

“That's better” He said, pressing a kiss against the side of my neck before pinching the swollen little buds one more time.

Every one of my senses was on edge, with my world dark, hidden, and every next move of Zac's was a mystery. His lips trailed down across my neck as his fingers slid down my stomach and towards my center. I gasped and jerked against my restraints as I felt the tips of his fingers sliding over my mound. I was already moist for him, and I knew he'd be pleased with that. Licking my lips slowly, I felt my body tremble as his fingers slid slowly down over the mound of my lips.

“Mmm...” He groaned softly against my ear, pressing himself forward, his own hard crotch pressing into my backside as his finger tips slid down lower, inching towards my moist center. “Are you wet for me?”

I nodded but quickly remembered. “Yes, sir. Zac.... I'm very wet.”

He groaned loudly and ground himself forward, pressing himself against the swell of my ass and I could feel every inch of his hard cock stuffed inside of his rough denim jeans. “Of course you are.” He whispered, his tone thick, husky, and dripping with lust as his fingers slipped lower and he felt how soaked I was for him. “That's why I brought your favourite toy.” I felt his lips curl into a smile against my neck and the bed shifted behind me. I felt him move away from me for a moment, and then heard the familiar buzz of a vibrator.

“Soaked..” He mumbled as he repositioned himself behind me. “Such a good little slut.”

I groaned, and in response, he leaned down and took a soft bite of my neck. Trembling, I sucked in a breath and then jumped again when I felt the little vibrating toy against my thigh. I heard him breathing, deep and heavy, as he traced the little toy up my thigh and towards my heat.

“Moan for me. I want you to moan when it feels good, okay?” The toy slipped lightly over my folds and I jumped.

I nodded and took a breath. “Yes, sir.”

Gently, he pressed the vibrating little toy between my folds and I jumped and gasped as it came into contact with my clit immediately. Closing my eyes behind the mask, I bit down on my lip and then groaned loudly. “Zac...”

Slap!

I gasped and jerked forward, I had NOT been expecting a spank and then I groaned loudly as the pain numbed and Zac pushed the vibrator harder against my clit, the vibrating becoming more intense.

“I said moan. Not say my name.” His tone was gruff.

“Oh god” I gasped.

Slap!

“You're being bad...”

All of the sudden, the vibrator was plunged inside of me, and the sudden intrusion hurt slightly at first, but seeing as I was soaked, quickly turned to pleasure. I struggled to breathe and then as Zac pulled the toy out, and pushed it back out, I moaned loudly for him.

“Unnnghhhh....”

“Good girl” He whispered.

He withdrew the toy and moved it back to my clit, rubbing it in slow circles against the swollen bud and causing me to shake more. My fingers gripped at the bed sheets and the pillow without purchase, as I was bound securely and was barely able to move. I pushed my hips back at him and I heard him chuckle softly.

“Slut wants more?” He asked, and then ran his tongue along my neck. “Tell me what you want, Farrah...”

“Ungh” I groaned, pushing my hips downwards and grinding against the toy. “Need... more...”

“More what, baby?” He whispered, kissing gently across my neck now as he rubbed the vibrator slowly against my clit. The pleasure was intensifying by the second, multiplied by the fact that my blindness made me oblivious to what would be coming next.

“That..” I whispered, pushing my hips down against the toy again.

“You want me to get you off?” He asked, nipping at my ear lobe as he turned the vibrators strength up a bit.

I cried out sharply at the sudden increase of pleasure and felt my legs start to become numb as they trembled. “Yes” I gasped, struggling for breath that was becoming harder and harder to find.

“That's it...” He whispered as he massaged the toy against my clit and saw my hips jump and grind downwards, seeking more. I could feel his hardness pressed flush against my backside, hard and ready. Ready for what, I was unsure, because I had no idea what Zac had planned for the evening. Suddenly the vibration was stronger still, and as he drew the toy away from me, I groaned loudly at the loss of sensation.

“Shh” He whispered, his hand sliding to my backside and I tensed slightly as his fingers slipped between my crack. The vibrator was suddenly back against my clit again, though the strength a lot lower, massaging in a steady circle as his fingers slipped lower behind me. I was distracted enough by the light, but steady pleasureful sensation of the toy that I barely noticed his finger tips massaging my puckered hole. When one of the fingers tried to push in however, I gasped and grunted. “Zac...”

“Shhh” He said quietly, moving his hands away now and turning the vibrator back up. “I just wanted to feel...”

Something about his tone made him hard to believe, but my mind was focused only on the pleasure again as he turned the vibration up and focused solely on my clit. I heard the snap and click of something opening and closing, but my mind was fuzzy, body hot as I was pushed closer and closer to the edge. I struggled to breathe evenly, my body trembling, totally on edge as I tumbled closer and closer to the end of my pleasure. My body was hot, heart racing, hips bucking as he pushed the toy against me and turned it up once more. The pleasure increased and came to a crescendo as he brushed his fingers against my puckered entrance once more, and despite my qualms about the area back there, I tumbled into my orgasm, crying out and shuddering as I bucked desperately against the toy, that was still buzzing furiously. The pleasure rose and rose, my orgasm riding out like an electric currant as though I'd stuck my finger into a socket, it continued, rising and falling as he kept the toy pressed against me. My body shook and trembled, I gasped and cried as my hips jumped, the sensitivity becoming almost painful.

“Zac... Zac...” I gasped, my throat tight. “It's...”

“Shh, you can take it.” He turned the vibration down into a gentle buzz, but the sensitivity was still there, hot and full heed.

“I...”

“Shut up, you can take it, I know you can.. just relax.” His tone was firm and it caused me to suck in a deep breath and try to get a handle on reality. Closing my eyes behind the silk, I took a deep, even breath followed by another one. The vibration was gentle and my body was becoming used to it. His fingers were still massaging my puckered hole and suddenly, there was a bit of pain. He'd pushed one finger inside of me and I could feel myself being stretched as he slid the digit fully inside of me.

“Za-”

Slap!

“Be quiet.”

I bit down on my lip and tried to remain relaxed as he worked the finger inside of me. It hurt a little bit but the pain was subsiding, being replaced by a hot, tense pleasure, multiplied by the buzzing vibrator against my clit that he was beginning to move again, steady, slow circles as he pushed his finger in and out of me. My toes curled, the pleasure was unlike anything I'd felt before, doubled with both sensations, and my body still on edge from my last orgasm. I wasn't sure I'd be able to last very long. If that was an endurance test, I was sure to fail, and I wasn't sure about what my punishment might be for that.

“Are you alright?” He whispered, his tone soft and my body relaxed as the sweet words eased their way into my ear, his lips laying a few soft kisses against my neck.

I nodded.

He grunted and turned the vibrator up. “What did you say?”

Gasping, I pushed my hips down against the toy and ground myself against it, despite myself. “I'm fine.”

I felt Zac's lips curl into a smile against the side of my neck. “Just fine?”

He moved the toy in slow circles as he pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in, slick with lubrication that he had added before. The pain was gone completely now, replaced simply by a naughty, devious pleasure that left me tense and wanting more. “Oh god, sir.” I moaned.

“That's better.” He whispered, another kiss against the side of my neck. “I knew you'd like this...”

He moved the vibrating toy away from my clit, sliding it over my wetness and tracing it along the outside of my entrance. At the same time he slid it into me, he added a second finger behind me and the pleasure was so much that I jumped from the bed and Zac had to reach for my hips to hold me still.

“Stay still.” He grunted as he pushed the toy all the way inside of me and pushed both fingers deep into my asshole. The pain was slight as he stretched me open, but my body was distracted by the buzzing toy, deep inside my soaking pussy, he was able to push it in at just the angle that it was brushing against my G Spot.

“Z-Z-Zac...”

“Are you close?” He asked, pulling the toy out of me for a moment.

I nodded desperately. “Yes, sir” I gasped.

“Don't you dare come.” He pulled the toy out all the way but left his fingers inside of me, stretching me deliciously as the fingers of his other hand slid around to the front of my mound and pushed their way between my folds. His fingers were calloused, but his touch was gentle, as he slowly massaged my clit.

I groaned.

“Relax.” He said, his tone gruff, thick.

The pleasure was intense, hot, tense, as he rubbed my clit slowly and worked his fingers inside of me. My head was bowed, breathing laboured as he massaged my clit between his finger tips.

“How you doing now?” He asked, kissing along my neck again before nipping at my ear lobe.

“Ungh” I grunted, unable to form a proper response.

I felt his lips curl into a smile. “You want to come for me?”

“Oh fuck.” I hissed.

“Yes, or no?” He asked, as he rubbed my clit a little more firmly, the pleasure climbing step by step as my body tensed and my hips rolled, pressing down against him and then backwards, seeking more of his fingers.

“Yes.... sir” I added, biting my lip to hold in the sharp cry that wanted to escape as he flicked his thumb across the swollen bud. I was so, so close, and I knew that it wouldn't take much more to finish me off. The question was, was if he was going to let me, or if he was going to make me wait.

I felt the slick, cool plastic of the vibrator as he pushed it into my soaking entrnace and scissored his fingers inside of me at the same time. Maneuvering his fingers, he was able to hold the base of the vibrator so that it stayed inside of me, while a spare finger wandered down and brushed over my clit.

“FUCK!” I cried out as a sharp jolt of pleasure rolled through my body and I pushed my hips down, and then back, seeking more of everything, at once.

“Shh, baby... relax” His voice was soft but his voice was thin, strained. I could tell his self control was crumbling.

“Fuck, fuck, Zac...” I mumbled, hissing out tiny moans as he rubbed his finger against me. It was becoming too much.

“Come for me, Farrah... come”

I groaned and twisted, resisting the ties that bound my arms to the headboard. My hips pushed backwards, feeling his fingers slide even further inside of me and I groaned at the “filled” feeling that I felt. I pushed my hips down, grinding against his finger against my clit and moaned loudly when the pleasure rolled through me in a gentle wave. The vibrator buzzed against my g spot and everything was becoming hazy...

“Come, Farrah... come for me, now” He grunted, flicking his finger over my clit.

I gasped and jolted, my hips bucking desperately.

“Come for me, you little slut” He growled and then pulled the vibrator out of my pussy and pressed the tip of it against my clit.

Like a lightning bolt, the pleasure spread through me and my body began to convulse. My hips rocked and bucked as the pleasure came in waves, my walls contracting as my hot sex leaked from within me, covering his hands. I moaned and cried out and he laid soft kisses against my neck as he watched me writhe and come beneath him. It lasted for several long moments, the pleasure coming in hot, broken jolts as my body tried to process everything at once.

My body went limp and I lay down as he slid his fingers out of me. Quickly, he got off the bed and I heard his foot steps across the room and the door of the bathroom. He came back and untied me quickly, kissing my cheek and my forehead before pulling the blindfold off. The brightness of the room hurt my eyes at first, so I closed them again as Zac pulled me into his arms. We never cuddled, and I was unsure of what was going on, but I was too exhausted to protest. His fingers brushed some of my sweaty hair away from my face and he kissed my forehead once more before laying me down against the bed and laying down beside me. His finger traced the swell of my breasts and I opened my eyes slowly to look at him. His dark eyes were soft now, and he gave me a gentle smile.

“Wow” I murmered.

Leaning forward, he brushed his mouth very softly over mine and I felt my heart race in a totally different way than it had earlier in the evening. I wasn't used to feeling like this around Zac. Our relationship was strictly sexual, but the tenderness I felt in his kiss was un deniable.

“Farrah” He whispered. “You were a very, very good girl”

I smiled and basked in the afterglow of the trouble we'd just involved ourselves in.


	7. State of Mind - 7

I had just gotten in from grocery shopping, pulling items out of the plastic bags and putting them away when I heard a knock on the door. Confused, I wasn't expecting anyone, I made my way to the front of my apartment anyway. I opened the door, and was surprised to see no one there, and was about to close the door when I saw a small pink bag with a note stapled to the front. Bending down, confused, I picked it up, and immediately recognized Zac's sloppy scrawl on the front of a folded note.  
Farrah  
I looked around, feeling my cheeks blush a little bit, wondering if anyone could see, or might they know what this was about. I stepped back into my apartment and carried the bag over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the note off the front of the bag. I opened it up and let my eyes scan the words.  
“Let's take things to a new level. You've been a very good girl. Meet me at Hillside Motel at seven o'clock. Wear everything that is in this bag. Call me when you get there. I'll give you the room number.  
Xx Zac”  
I felt my cheeks blushing as I read the last of the note. My heart was beating faster as I picked up the bag, wondering what was inside. I pulled open the paper, tearing it a bit, and reached inside, pulling out the silky material. It was a black camisole, red ribbon down the front of the enforced bodice cleavage, criss crossing over the silky fabric. It would hit just over my thighs, and there were garters for my thighs, along with tall black lace stockings. It was quite the outfit. I'd never worn anything like it... but who was I to refuse Zac?  
Hours later, I stood in front of the mirror, my eyes roaming over my body. The outfit fit a little more snugly than I would have liked, and I wished I was just a few pounds lighter as I eyed my curves with a vengeance. I pulled up the tights, adjusting them on my thighs and attaching them to the black garters, smiling at the little red bows on the clips. He had certainly picked out a cute outfit, I just hoped that I would meet his expectations when he saw me in it. I found my long black pea coat and wrapped it around my body, checking my hair one last time in the mirror, and applying another layer of lip gloss. I slipped my feet into my red pumps and made my way to my car.  
My heart was beating fast as I cruised down the highway towards the motel on the other side of town. I wasn't sure what Zac was expecting for tonight, or what he meant by 'taking things to the next level', but I supposed I was going to find out. When I finally pulled into the parking lot, I saw his little blue Impreza on the far right side, and drove over and parked next to it before reaching for my phone. I flipped it open and found his name in the contact list, pressing the little green call button and waiting as i listened to it ring.  
“You here, sweetheart?” Zac's voice came through the line after three rings.  
“Yeah.” I replied, looking around, as if I might see him. I didn't.  
“Good. Meet me in 236. Knock on the door.”  
“Okay.” I nodded. “See you in a minute.”  
“Bye.”  
The call went silent and I flipped down my mirror, glancing at my makeup one last time. I was looking as good as I was going to, and I was anxious to see him. I scooped my purse up off of the passenger seat and made my way on nervous legs across the parking lot. I climbed the stairs and made it down the strip of rooms until I found the one with the sign that said 236. I took a deep breath, and right before I reached forward to touch the wood with my knuckles, the door swung over, catching me off guard.  
“Hey baby.” Zac grinned, reaching out for my hand and pulling me inside. He pushed my jacket off of me, and I heard him growl softly, leaning in and pressing his mouth against my neck as he unfastened the belt on my coat, pulling the heavy fabric away, letting it slide down my limp arms and fall to the ground. I was exposed to him, and I could feel his warm brown eyes swimming over my body, taking in every inch of me. I felt my cheeks blush, and then felt his arms around me again, pulling me close and pressing his mouth down against my own.  
“You look amazing.” He breathed.  
I smiled at him. “Thank you... sir.” I blushed beneath his gaze.  
He smiled with appreciation, and took a step backwards. “You've been such a good girl lately... I wanted to kick things up a notch tonight, but you need to trust me. Do you trust me, Farrah?”  
“I...”  
“Yes or no.”  
“Yes.”  
I always trusted him. I'd trusted him so many other times, I had no reason to believe that Zac would do anything that I truly couldn't handle. My heart beat more with excitement than fear.  
“Good girl.” He breathed, taking my wrist and guiding me over to the bed. “I want you to lie down.”  
I kept my eyes on his face as I laid down against the four post bed and watched as Zac climbed onto the bed. His body loomed over mine, his eyes dark, fixed on mine before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was urgent, his lips moving quickly, his mouth sucking on mine as his teeth grazed my skin. He eased me back against the pillows, his fingers closing around my wrists, holding me down as we kissed heatedly for a few minutes.  
“I want to tie you up again.” He smiled. “But this time...” He stopped there, his eyes playful as he kissed me one more time.  
The room was still as he unzipped a bag and returned to the bed. He wrapped the soft fabric around my wrists, fastening them to the bed posts above my head and I was immobile. I wasn't afraid, though I shivered as he lowered his lips to my neck. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but his lips felt soft and gentle as they trailed down my neck. His fingers were warm and rough, calloused as they roamed over my breasts, his rough thumbs pulling them into hard little nubs.  
“Ohh..” I groaned as he twisted one of the hard little nipples between his finger tips.  
He looked up at me and smiled before leaning down, washing his tongue over the soft flesh and locking his warm brown eyes on mine. The mood was decidedly gentler than some of our other encounters, but there was still a sense of helplessness in the fact that I was tied to the bed. I was at his mercy.  
“I want to blindfold you.” Was his sudden whisper.  
“I...”  
“You'll take it, and you'll like it.” Came his husky reply.  
I sucked in a deep breath as I felt the bed shift as he got up, wandering back over to his little leather bag, unzipping it again. He came back to the bed and he looked at me one last time.  
“Just trust me.”  
“I do.” I breathed.  
“I know you do.” He smiled at me, leaning down and gently sliding the fabric around the back of my head. The world was blackened, my viability completely diminished as he tied the fabric over my face. “You're a good girl.”  
With my lack of ability to predict what was going to happen next, I gasped as Zac leaned down and returned his mouth to my hardened nipple. His hands were warm, roaming up my thighs and I squirmed beneath his touch as he caressed my skin and pulled my nipple into his mouth.  
“You like that?” Zac groaned, pulling his mouth away from my wet nipple.  
“Y-yes.” I gasped, trembling as his fingers slid up my inner thighs. I could feel myself getting hotter down there, the crotch of my panties getting damp as I got ready for him.  
“Good.” He whispered before leaning down and continuing to kiss a trail down my stomach. I squirmed as his soft lips travelled over my navel, I could feel his breath faintly tickling the most sensitive of areas between my legs and I gasped as I felt his fingers trail further up my thighs.  
“Zac...” I whimpered, squirming as my hips rose from the bed, I wanted him desperately to touch me, I was so ready for him.  
“Shh.” Zac smiled, his lips curling against my skin as his fingers teased my inner thighs.

I desperately wanted him to move faster, wanted to feel his fingers against my folds, wanted him to feel that I was soaking wet for him, desperate for him. I nearly jumped when I felt his fingers in the side of my thongs, pulling at the straps until the garment was sliding down my legs. The exposed air was ticklish against my folds, and the bed shifted and then I felt Zac's breath against me, but nothing else. I groaned as I felt his lips travel down the side of my inner thigh, his hands pushing my legs apart, holding me open for him as his mouth caressed my skin. I squirmed as he got closer and closer to my centre, but would kiss away onto the other leg instead.  
“Zac” I groaned, my head pushing back against the pillow as I trembled.  
“Patience.” Was his husky reply, and then his teeth grazed my thigh. “I'll do as I wish with you.”  
I gasped in a breath, my heart racing. I hadn't meant to annoy him, to disobey his wants, but he was driving me insane.  
I felt his fingers inch closer to my folds, and then I felt the cool air of the room against me as he pulled me open suddenly. Nothing else happened, I could feel his eyes on me, inspecting me for a few moments and then kissing his way away as his fingers slid away from me. I wanted to groan in frustration, but i knew better than to test his patience and sighed instead. His fingers returned to me suddenly, pulling me apart and I felt the tickle of his breath against me.

“My my.” He remarked. “You're soaked for me.”  
“Yes, sir.” I replied, my breathing heavy, and my voice shaking just slightly.

I had been expecting to feel his tongue against me, but it was his rough finger tips I felt instead, slipping through my wetness as his thumb grazed my clit. The bed shifted and I felt his body slide up against me and the feel of his soft lips against my neck. His fingers rubbed against me, and I pulled in a gasp as the roughened tip of his thumb brushed over my clit again, making my hips jump.

“Zac...” I breathed.

“That feels good, does it?” He whispered, his breath hot against my skin, leaning in, he pressed his lips against the side of my neck as he rubbed my folds gently between his fingers.  
“Yes... sir.” I gasped, feeling him rubbing against me. My body was on edge, the pleasure rippling through me, my hips rising every time he stroked near my clit, resisting the urge to rub myself against his hand, seeking more pressure in the place that was aching for it the most.  
“Good girl.” He breathed, continuing to rub me. “Soaked for me.” He commented before one of his thick fingers slipped inside of me, filling me suddenly and causing me to moan sharply. “God.” He breathed, leaning forward and a jolt of pain came as his lips closed around my ear lobe and he nipped at the soft, sensitive flesh as he pushed his finger deep inside of me.  
“Zaaac...” I groaned. “Oh my god.” I mumbled as he pulled the digit out, and then pushed it back in as far as it could go. My body was aching, I couldn't resist pushing my hips at him as i leaned my head back against the pillow and groaned as he withdrew the digit at the same time as his thumb brushed against my clit.  
“So fucking tight.” Zac remarked, his words quiet, soft, barely above a whisper as he pushed a second finger inside of me, stretching me. “I need to taste you...”

All at once, he was between my legs, his hands pushing my thighs apart and then pulling my lips open. I shivered as my heart raced, the pleasure bundling in tight, nervous waves as he breathed against my exposed folds. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I couldn't reach out to touch him, and I felt completely powerless as he finally lowered his mouth to me. I cried out, my head rolling back against the pillow, the sound of my voice in the otherwise still room as his tongue washed over my folds for the first time in a long, soothing lick.

“Oh god” I groaned, feeling myself flood with pleasure as he covered me with his tongue. He licked me in long, soft strokes, each one creeping a little closer to my most sensitive spot, but he was teasing me by avoiding it directly. He knew that I wanted him to lick me right there, but he was licking me everywhere else instead, his tongue trailing a little lower, almost a little too low before he broke into kisses along the insides of my thighs and I couldn't help but sigh.  
I felt his fingers tighten on my leg, one hand, holding me tighter. “Be patient.” Came his husky voice and I felt my body shiver as my heart raced further. I did not want to be a bad girl.  
It felt like it took ages, but finally, his tongue was over my folds again. I felt relief as he covered me, but I still fought the temptation to squirm. Out of nowhere, his tongue quickly, and just one time, touched my clit. Just for a moment he held it there, and then moved it away again. I gasped, pulling in a tight breath and trembling as the pleasure rolled through me, my toes curling. I felt myself get wetter and I took a shaky breath. “Oh god, Zac.”

He was seemingly rewarding me, washing his tongue over my clit again before licking lower, seemingly lapping up the wetness I was offering him. I felt his fingers slide over my heated flesh, two of them sliding into me so suddenly that I gasped as they filled me. He stretched me gently, spreading his fingers as he stretched me open and lowered his mouth to me. I groaned loudly, crying out his name as he sucked my clit into his mouth and pushed a third finger into me. I was trembling, my hips rising slightly from the bed with every push of his wrist against me as he slowly fucked me with his fingers as he teased my clit with his mouth. Just when the pleasure was becoming stronger, when he was pushing me closer and closer to the edge, he pulled his mouth away suddenly and the bed shifted.  
I groaned, audibly, and I felt the bed shift as I heard the sound of his zipper. “What?” I gasped quietly.

“Shut up.” Came his reply as I heard the sound of his pants being pushed off, the bed shifting as he climbed closer to me. “Be quiet. Just wait.” Came his reply, his breath hot against the side of my neck before he pressed a kiss there.

I waited anxiously, hearing the sound of a package being ripped open and my heart began to race. He was going to fuck me.

The bed shifted and i felt his skin against mine as he crawled on top of me. He lowered his mouth to me and kissed me almost gently for a moment as time seemingly slowed down. I kissed him back, wanting to reach out and touch him, but unable, with my wrists bound. I couldn't even see him, but I trusted him completely as I felt him brush the tip of his rock hard cock against me. He felt huge, and I was sure he was going to feel really good inside of me. I was soaking wet, my juices slipping against the condom as he brushed against me again and bit my lip as I groaned against my mouth.

“I'm gonna fuck you.” He murmured.  
Without any further warning, he pushed his hips against me, filling me in one quick, rough stroke. He stretched me open, the friction feeling almost painfully good, as he slid inside of me. Zac groaned a shaky breath, his body trembling against mine as he kept his hips still for just a moment.

“Oh my god...” I groaned as he pulled out of me, just to push his hips forward and slide back in. His lips covered mine, kissing me hungrily as he began to push against me, filling me in rough, quick strokes.

I felt his lips travel away from my mouth, sliding down the side of my neck as suddenly, his fingers were between my legs, rubbing between my folds. I groaned loudly and he covered my mouth with his again as he flicked his thumb over my clit. I groaned right against his mouth and he responded by nipping my bottom lip as he pinched my clit between his fingers. “Fucking tight.” He whispered against my mouth as he began to move his hips a little bit faster. “You feel good, baby doll?” He asked, his brown eyes locking on mine.  
“Yes, Zac...”

“What do you call me?” Came his sharpened reply as he pinched my clit and I cried out loudly;

“God! Sir. You're driving me crazy...”

“That's my girl.” He murmured, kissing me hungrily as he continued to rub my clit, though slightly more gentle in his ministrations than he had been just moments before.

His fingers drifted away from my clit as he began to push into me faster, fucking me for all he was worth as he rubbed me lazily. I had been feeling so good, my body was so worked up, I was desperate for release and he was teasing me still. I wanted to scream. He covered my neck in gentle kisses, a stark contrast to the furious thrusting of his hips against my own as he filled me in rough, desperate strokes.

“God Farrah” He grunted.

“Mmmm..” I moaned softly as he rubbed his thumb over my clit for the first time in a few moments and I pushed my hips towards his hand, unable to restrain myself this time as the pleasure rippled through me as I writhed against the sheets.

“You feeling good?” He whispered as he teased my clit with his fingers for another moment, in between thrusting his hips against me, pushing his hard cock between my tight walls.

“Y-yes” I stammered a shaky moan. “God, I... You're making me...”

“You're close?” He said softly, leaning down and kissing my mouth quickly as his thumb and fore finger closed around my clit, twisting, pinching it and causing me to cry out sharply as the pleasure raced through me, pushing me past the point of no return. My body was on fire, trembling and writhing, I was so desperately close and I wanted nothing more than just a little bit more stimulation. I needed it. I gasped and moaned.

“Z-Zac... oh god... please... please...”

“Yes, that's it, beg for me.” He breathed, his breath hot against my ear, tickling my skin as I felt him tremble against me himself, his hips thrusting deep against me.

“Zac...” I crooned, pushing my head back against the pillow as I pushed my hips towards his hand. “Please...”

“Fucking come for me then, you little slut.” He growled and then closed his fingers around my clit, twisting it between the tips and all at once, the pleasure raced towards my groin and I was tumbling over the edge. My walls clamped down against his hard cock and he gasped, growling softly to himself as he pushed against me hard for several desperate strokes. I could hear him grunting, his breath in short, shaking gasps as he fucked me for all he was worth as I came around him, my walls squeezing him as the pleasure rolled through me in long waves and I moaned as I trembled against the sheets, my world spinning in black, hazy ecstasy.

“I'm gonna fucking come...” Zac warned and then I felt his cock swell suddenly and heard him curse; “Fuck” just under his breath as he pushed into me a few more times.

He was still for a few moments before sliding out and disposing of the condom. He returned to the bed, pulling my blind fold off and I was greeted by his soft brown eyes, a surprisingly warm contrast against the cold, commanding persona he had just displayed. He untied my arms quickly, his hands smoothly caressing down my wrists as he layed down beside me, pulling me close to him, into his arms for a minute. His affection confused me, and he leaned in, brushing his mouth over mine for just a quick moment before letting go of me. I licked my lips as I laid back against the pillow.

“Did you enjoy that?” he finally spoke, his tone soft, fragile.

“Yes, sir.”

He smiled


End file.
